


Simon vs. Spontaneous Stargazing

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: Abby convinces Simon to go on a double date to stargaze at the park





	Simon vs. Spontaneous Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fan fiction, I apologize

I didn’t get it. 

How could someone be so perfect? So incredible, so amazing?

Bram Greenfeld was the most spectacular human I’ve ever laid my eyes on. 

And he was mine. Mine!

I don’t think I’ll ever really know how I got so lucky. Did everyone feel this lucky when they lay next to their significant other? 

When they held hands with them, when they cuddled with them, when they kissed them?

Maybe. 

I held his hand now, on this picnic blanket Nick brought that must've been older than my grandmother. As stupid and cheesy as it may have been, I still absolutely melted every time I was with him. But I couldn't help myself, really. He was perfect. 

Abby wanted to have a “cliché double date, and so here we were, stargazing at the park just outside Bram’s home. It was a nice night, the perfect weather, with clear skies and cool breezes. I was glad Abby insisted so firmly that we do this tonight. She was a spontaneous person, and once in a while, I didn't mind being spontaneous with her. And Bram. And Nick. 

"It's be the perfect night! We have to go, neither of you have a choice!" She had said to Bram and I earlier, demanding our agreement to go with her and Nick. She really didn't leave much of a choice.

And so here we were. Holding hands and looking at stars. It was perfect. 

There were a few other kids at the park, but they kept their distance from us. I'm almost positive a few of them were spray painting a certain anatomy on the doors to the public bathrooms, but that was a problem for someone else.

I turn to Bram and kiss his forehead. "Abby was right. This is the perfect night." 

He nods in agreement, pulling me closer to him. 

I settle onto his chest, his arm around me. 

“Simon?” Bram asked, turning to look at me. 

I give him a small smile. “Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?" 

I think I stopped breathing for a minute. 

He said it. 

"I love you too." I say softly.

And then I kissed him. Because he loved me. And I loved him. And we said it out loud for the first time on a picnic blanket under the stars. 

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
